Ephemeral
by SableUnstable
Summary: /Ephemeral: lasting a short time, short-lived./ Sirius and Remus enjoy some time together. It doesn't go as planned. Marauder era one-shot, WolfStar, SLASH, rated M for adult content.


**Ephemeral**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own. Nope. This, I do. Not the characters though.

 **A/N -** Written for a prompt and originally posted on tumblr. The prompt was to write a drabble (I failed) around a word given to me ( _ephemeral: lasting a very short time, short-lived)_ and a pairing, but I chose my boys. Just because I wanted them. ;) Do enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Are you sure, Moony? We don't have to. I'm fine with just snogging and stuff, you know I am."

His chest warming at the sincerity in Sirius's face and voice, Remus leant forward and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. It was late at night and they were huddled together on Remus's bed behind tightly closed and silenced curtains, wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing else. Their tops had come off somewhere along the line when the heated atmosphere had become too much - as had the need to touch skin. Kissing Sirius slowly, Remus ran his hands down the other boy's chest, scraping fingernails along quivering stomach muscles.

His happy trail led to places neither had ever been without material covering them, and Remus wanted to go there tonight.

Boy did he want to go there tonight.

"I'm sure," he murmured into Sirius's mouth, pulling back just a touch and nipping at his bottom lip, a sharp breath in making him smirk. It'd taken a lot to get Remus as far as baring his chest for Sirius and the caution and care Sirius was treating the next step - the _final_ step - made him feel like he had bubbles popping in his veins. He loved his Padfoot, so much at times he couldn't for the life of him articulate it, and he wanted to share this with him.

Self-consciousness and self-doubt be damned.

"Um. A-all right. Shall we… shall we just then…?"

His smirk growing wider, Remus pulled away properly and peered at Sirius. "Is the great Sirius Black, man and lady killer alike, actually _nervous_ about shagging his boyfriend?" he asked, cocking his head and watching Padfoot in amusement. Sirius's flushing face and diverting eyes had all thoughts of teasing disappearing, and had his brows winging in surprise.

He wasn't _actually_ anxious about this, was he?

"Sirius?"

"Just kiss me, okay?" Sirius muttered, still staring at the bedspread. His heart racing, Remus leant towards him, gently pushed his chin up, cupped the back of his head and did what was asked of him.

It was like lightning, kissing Sirius. Lightning that sparked through his blood and set his mind ablaze, and gave life to his heart that he'd thought long shrivelled and lost to the beast that ruled his world. The beast was as far from his mind as was possible for it to be in Sirius's presence, which only made him love the boy more, and kissing Sirius was a joy he indulged in whenever he could, the taste of his lips and his tongue making Remus lightheaded. The feel of his silky hair between his fingers was a wonder he'd never get over, and the hard/rough/softness of his warm, addictive skin made his mind go haywire.

Not to mention other parts of his body.

Remus gasped against Sirius's mouth when fingers brushed along the waistband of his bottoms, that _other part_ standing at attention. His blood felt like it was burning so very hot, and needing the air and the respite, he pulled his mouth away and buried it in Sirius's neck, panting embarrassingly hard. He whimpered when fingers dived just a bit lower, then smirked again when he latched his teeth onto the tendon in Sirius's neck, making the other boy jerk.

"Christ," Sirius hissed, tilting his head and flexing his fingers. "Moony. D-do that again."

"You like me using my teeth, Padfoot- _ugh!_ "

"You like me using my hands, Moony?" came the all too smug reply, but Remus couldn't answer because Sirius's hand had delved in further and it was on his… it was on his… he whimpered again and pushed his hips up, driving himself through the slippery hand - _slippery? Where the fuck was Sirius keeping his wand?_ \- fisting him, the sensation indescribable. His eyes rolled back in his head and he thrust once, twice, and a familiar soul-wrecking rush swept through him…

…and then Sirius's hand, not to mention Remus's pyjama bottoms, were sticky and wet a lot sooner than Remus had been counting on. His head spinning, Remus collapsed against Sirius and gulped for air, the humiliation settling in as he gradually came back to himself.

"Er. Hmm. Well that didn't go quite where we wanted it to, did it?"

For a long time, Remus didn't move. Sirius's hand had vacated the vicinity of Remus's rather spectacularly spent tackle and he now had his arms wrapped around Remus in a loose hug. His skin on fire with a full-body blush, Remus didn't look up. He couldn't. He was far too bloody embarrassed that he'd put a halt to their adventure before it had even really started. Two thrusts? What was he, a fucking second year?!

"Moony?"

"I'm sorry," Remus mumbled into Sirius's shoulder. He felt Sirius shift a little and then he was being pushed back by firm hands on his shoulders. Sirius looked perplexed.

"You're sorry?" he repeated, frowning, "for what?" When Remus groaned loudly and hid his head in his hands, his eyes widened. "Oh. For _that?_ For coming? You're apologizing for coming, Moony? Isn't that the entire aim?"

A laugh escaping despite himself, Remus smacked Sirius in the shoulder. "No, you git. For ending it so soon! I should've had more control than that! We were going to… and now we can't… and you haven't… and I really wanted to!"

Sirius still looked confused. "Well, yeah, so did I. So do I. But who says we can't carry on? You'll need some time, sure, after being so expertly played by these superior hands-" Sirius smirked when Remus snorted, then leaned in to nuzzle slowly along the side of his jaw, "-but we've got all night. Or you could just touch me like I did you. I probably wouldn't last any longer than you did, believe me."

Sighing, Remus pressed closer and let his head fall back, a groan echoing off the curtains when Sirius moved his attention to his throat and began licking and sucking at his Adam's apple. "So being a two-thrust wonder is just one of the ephemeral joys of adolescence, is it?" he asked in a strangled voice. Sirius's chuckle rumbled against his throat.

"If it is, it's one I want to experience again," he murmured, mouthing down Remus's neck and along his collarbone. He pressed his mouth to the dip between Remus's clavicle, humming softly against his heartbeat, then pulled away and looked up.

"I want to experience everything with you, Remus. Everything. Those ephemeral joys are what I live for. _You're_ what I live for. I love you, you nong."

Remus laughed, the sound making Sirius smile. "I love you too," he said. Nodding in satisfaction, Sirius grabbed Remus's hand and drew it down towards his pyjama bottoms, where he was still very much interested in continuing their proceedings. Remus licked his lips and felt himself stir in interest again as well.

"Good. Now, let's make me a two-thrust wonder to match you, shall we?" he suggested around a decidedly eager grin. Remus laughed again, jerked Sirius forward for a hard kiss, then with his own hands eager, he pushed Sirius's bottoms down a bit and got on with doing just that.

When he woke in the morning, he had his very naked boyfriend wrapped around him as if he wasn't ever going to let go, a morning glory he was looking forward to having Sirius help him deal with, and a very large smile on his face.

Life was as good as it could get.


End file.
